Don't Mess with Sam
by XXBlackrose14
Summary: Everyone knows Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom's friend and love. But now Sam is taking a dominant role! Read and find out why you dont mess with Sam!


**Hey! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! It's been a crazy few years but my inspiration is back and I'm better than ever! So I'm going to edit this chapter then I'm going to give you two more chapters for ****Don't Mess with Sam!**

It's been about 3 months since Danny and Sam have confessed their love for each other. Things have been going amazing! Well, except for Paulina trying to mess with the two love struck teens, but then again she was always messing with everyone. But, now that Danny was off the menu and Paulina didn't have him chasing her all the time, she was determined to make him want her again. Every week she would try something new to get Danny to notice her. But thankfully our young Halfa has become less clueless! Now he couldn't imagine being attracted to such a bimbo. But that wouldn't stop the school's most desirable girl from trying. Paulina's latest attempt was a hot pink half shirt, with matching Micro mini skirt and white Stiletto pumps. But much to Danny and Sam's joy, Mr. Lancer was more than happy to inform Paulina of the dress code.

"Ms. Sanchez!, that attire is anything but school appropriate!, I advise you to either go home and change into something more suitable for this educational environment, Or, you can phone your Parent(s) or guardian(s) to bring you something to wear! From this moment on if I ever see you continue to have a blatant disregard for our dress code; I will see you in detention for a month! Or worse have you suspended from the premises! "Mr. Lancer takes a look at his book, How to be Hip for the Unhip."Word to your momma". Looking quite pleased with himself, he walks off to his next class leaving a question hanging in the air, " Did he really just say that?". Danny, Sam, and Tucker burst out into a fit of laughs. They still couldn't believe that he thought that's how they spoke! What a riot.

"Wow that was great! We got to see Paulina get dissed and then we get to hear Lancer 's sad attempt at being "Hip"!, Tucker exclaimed through the newest laugh attack.

"No kidding! I can't believe that I'm saying this but she is getting on my last nerve, why did I like her again?" Danny half agreed and asked.

"I totally agree with you guys on that one!, and no one knows why Paulina is what she is, but I know why she's interested in you." Sam explained to Danny then sweetly kissed him on the lips , usually Sam isn't one for Public displays of affection, but now and again she will surprise everyone. Danny blushed and put his right arm around Sam's waist and pulled her to him. And with the same sweetness returned the kiss to Sam.

" Ewwwww, you guys! Come on! No swapping spit in the halls!" Tucker yelled playfully.

Sam blushed at Tucker's outburst and hid her face in Danny's chest. Danny seeing this, laughed and pulled his beautiful girlfriend closer to him so her head would rest under his chin, wrapping both arms around her petite waist. He kissed her on the head and let go of her all except for her hand.

"Come on guys, we've got to get to art before Ms. Needsaman, gets angry and takes her single life out on us!

" Okay-oh crap!" Sam let out with a slight hiss she rummaged through her messenger bag.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked concerned

"I forgot my sketch book in my locker" Sam said frustrated

"I'll come with you and..." Danny wasn't able to finish his sentence

"No, its okay just let that I'll be there in a minute ok?"Sam said not really giving Danny a chance to argue..

"Yeah, no problem just hurry up, I don't want to suffer alone,haha"Danny joked

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit, Love you clueless "Sam joked and kissed Danny

"Love you too...Sammy" Danny teased back and leaned back while laughing so Sam wouldn't slap him

"If I didn't love you so much I would seriously hurt you, ha-ha. " Sam ran to her locker which was around the corner. Once there she spun the dial and popped it open looking for her sketch but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?" Sam turned around and saw Dash, the high school jerk, er uh jock rather…actually no she was right the first time. He was holding her sketchbook in his grubby hand.

"Yeah,but how did you get that?" Sam asked and Dash smirked. She began to get freaked out, since when did Dash talk to her?

"Oh you know, I found it just lying around..." Dash once again smirked creepily at Sam.

"Can I have it back?"Sam asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Hmmm let me think about that...NO!" Dash laughed. At this point Sam was pissed off, and that's an understatement! You can call her a creepy Goth, you can say that she's a geek but what you can't do is mess with her. Sam brought her knee up and knocked the wind out of dash. She then flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a thud. Sam casually walked over to her sketchbook which had fallen to the ground when Dash got his ass handed to him. Giving the book a once over for any damage, she turned toward Dash, crouched down, and put her index finger under his chin-bringing his eyes to hers.

"Next time, think before you mess with me, got it?." She said and with a look of total shock, shook his head in understanding. Looking scared shitless,he turned around and ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs. She chuckled to herself and looked at her skelanimals watch and freaked.

"OH CRAP! I'm majorly late!" She yelled and took off down the hall to her art took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The teacher gave her look of annoyance and Sam just shrugged and walked to her table that had Danny and Tucker already drawing.

"Hey sorry about that. I got my sketchbook, but I ran into Dash-"

"What did Dash do?"Danny asked with a little bit of anger and concern in his voice. She sat beside him and put her arm around his waist.

"It's okay, he somehow got my sketchbook and he wouldn't let me have it so I...kind of made him give it to me." Sam said blushing

"What did you knock the stupid out of him?" Tucker asked with a little chuckle this made Sam giggle a little bit and blushes a deeper shade of red.

"Maybe..."Sam said truthfully ignoring the shocked looks from her boyfriend and best pal.

"Holy crap! You beat up Dash!Damn! I got a strong girlfriend!" Danny exclaimed with admiration and kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder.

"NO PDA!" Ms. Needsaman screamed from her desk.

"This is going to be a long day..."The ghost fighting Trio sighed.

Thank you to the few readers that stayed with me and gave me constructive criticism! Adding 2 new chapters very soon!

\/ CLICK IT!


End file.
